Mutant Brood
| Title = Mutant Brood | Aliases = Mutant-born Brood | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Mutant Brood from various origin | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = | HistoryText = Mutants among the Brood Among the Brood, some individuals are able to understand emotions such as compassion, friendship, or honor, and being able to cooperate with other beings, such as Hulk's ally No-Name. This kind of Brood are supposed to be killed at their birth by the "normal" Brood, as an eugenic system. The Brood label compassion as a disease. Broo When the Brood were facing extinction and S.W.O.R.D. detained them to prevent them from fading away (as the Brood were needed for the interstellar ecosystems as predators for dangerous beings), such a mutant was born in custody. Instead of killing him, the Brood left him alive, for their numbers were too low, but were too disgusted to be willing to let him free among them. The Brood eventually escaped, and the X-Men scientist Beast proposed to use a Cerebra device to cut off the Brood from their Hive-Mind and use Hulk's friend as a template. S.W.O.R.D. commander Agent Brand revealed the existence of the mutant Brood. During the battle, the Brood-Queen removed Broo from the Hive-Mind, before being killed by the X-Men. Broo was then accepted among the X-Men, and integrated into the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Alternate realities Earth-92131 Brood Hardside, Fastskin, Phader, Sharpwing, and Openmind were born beneath the rays of a black hole star, developing various abilities, becoming the first mutant Brood. They were cast out of their people as well, hunted down, feared, and hated by those who didn't understand them, including the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. . They intended to carry on their species. They defined themselves as no longer part of the hive, as "Ex-Brood". Having heard of the X-Men, Openmind managed to pull them to the world they were hiding on, using his telepathy on teleporter Lila Cheney. After a brief fight, the Brood were able to explain their situation and ask for the X-Men's help, which Storm offered them, and the whole team, along with Abigail Brand and Death's Head. Wolverine heard the Brood presents themselves as "X-Brood". Together, X-Men and X-Brood were able to retain them, while trying in vain to make the Shi'ar stop their aggression, stealing their ship and teleporting back to Earth, where the Imperial Guard wouldn't follow them. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Rejected from the Brood Hive-Mind, when not eliminated. | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Broo; the X-Brood (Hardside, Fastskin, Phader, Sharpwing, Openmind) | Notes = It was stated by Bishop that in his future (Earth-1191), there was a benign race of Brood. It is unknown if this race is considered as mutants. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Alien Mutants